<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sidelines by brokenhighways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217333">Sidelines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways'>brokenhighways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hit the Floor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basketball, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gideon, you didn't work as hard as you did and give up what you did to sit here on the sidelines. You came here to be the best. Has that changed?"</p>
<p>"No, dammit," Zero mutters along with quiet words Jude can't catch. "It hasn't changed."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zude</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sidelines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the end of the third quarter when Pete approaches Zero, leaning down to whisper in his ear. The Devils are trailing 98-92 and they could <em> really </em> use some of Zero's magic. The team lacks the star prowess it did when they had the triple threat of DEREK-TERRENCE-ZERO and although this isn't a must-win game, it's a win they could do with. Something to tide them over while Pete heads to the drawing board.</p>
<p>Jude chews on his lip when Pete walks back into the edge of the court and Zero remains on the bench. It's an injury. Or an <em> old </em> injury now, but bad enough Zero is scared. He's Captain so he'll sit courtside and support the team, but <em> playing </em>? Jude can't even get him to do a light one-on-one. What Zero doesn't know is that tonight's the night. If the board don't see him making an effort, they're going to pull the plug and start looking for offers.</p>
<p>He calls the head of Devils security and asks him to head up the tunnel and pass an earpiece to Zero. Sure, Jude could run down there himself and make a big scene, but this isn't a romantic comedy where a happy song will play them out. The media are sharks, constantly on the search for blood. One whiff of Zero's cold feet and they'll <em> all </em>be screwed.</p>
<p>"Who is this?" Zero sounds annoyed, but Jude doesn't have time to placate him.</p>
<p>"Gideon, you need to get out there and play. Even if it's for two minutes, you need to show everyone that this is where you belong."</p>
<p>"Jude, I'm not ready."</p>
<p>"You are. Maybe this is my fault for not encouragingly you enough, but I've seen you when nobody is looking. I saw you play a pickup game against the kids at the home. There's nothing to be afraid of."</p>
<p>"My leg I--"</p>
<p>"... is fine," Jude interjects. "And if it isn't, we'll go from there. I wouldn't ask you to do anything that would hurt you. I believe in you."</p>
<p>"Jude, the game is almost over anyway."</p>
<p>"It's not over until it's over. Isn't that what you always say?" Jude takes a breath and decides to go back to the beginning. "Gideon, you didn't work as hard as you did and give up what you did to sit here on the sidelines. You came here to be the best. Has that changed?"</p>
<p>"No, dammit," Zero mutters along with quiet word Jude can't catch. "It hasn't changed."</p>
<p>"Get out there and <em> play </em>."</p>
<p>"Okay. Okay. Fine. Two minutes."</p>
<p>The head of security takes the earpiece from Zero and retreats into the shadows. From his seat in the box, Jude watches Zero calling out to Pete, the brief conversation that follows and breathes a sigh of relief when Zero jogs onto the court not long after.</p>
<p>Zero plays more than two minutes, scoring three points and helping the team edge out a win against Houston. By the time the final buzzer blows, he's grinning and exchanging hugs with his teammates, even jogging back over to the sidelines to high five Pete.</p>
<p>And then he steps out from the thrum of teammates and backroom staff and stops in front of the camera.</p>
<p>Jude looks up at the jumbotron just in time to see Zero blow a kiss and mouth <em> 'thank you'</em>.  </p>
<p>"You're welcome," Jude murmurs to himself, unable to fight the grin spreading across his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>